How I Became Batman Season 5
Cast Ian Somerhalder as Bruce Wayne Sarah Mason as Julie Madison Andrew Stewart Jones as Ethan Bennett John Cleese as Alfred Pennyworth Robert Buckley as Harvey Dent John Glover as William Dent Recurring Jaime Foxx as Lucius Fox Genevieve Cortese as Vicki Vale Ben Mckenzie as Lieutenant James Gordon Colin Macfarlene as Commissioner Loeb Episodes 5.1) Fear of Victory Bruce, Julie, and Ethan are now students at Gotham University where Bruce gets surprised after seeing Johnatan Crane (Charlie Tahan) in his criminology class. Bruce soon gets suspicious when the students on the basketball team suddenly start becoming terrified during the practice sessions which gets him and Ethan to investigate Johnatan. 5.2) The Living Vampire Julie convinces Vicki to enroll at Gotham University and meets Dr. Alucard who takes an interest in her. However Alucard is actually a vampire known as Dracula and plans to use Vicki to bring back her lost love Carmillia. Harvey provides Bruce with an antidote for the vampires since William is connected to the vampires. Vicki earns an internship at Gotham Times which is why she decides not to go to school. 5.3) Harvey tries to make amends to all the trouble that his father caused while running Dent Corp after the vampire incident and tries to get all their corrupt executives arrested. However, Sonny Armacost is not pleased with this and orders a hit placed on Harvey which is why Bruce is forced to accept William's help when he offers it. 5.4) Unique Bruce meets up with an old friend named Ava Kirk whose in trouble when her father is being cloned by a mysterious organization known as the Council while Bruce is distracted by the future that the Phantom Stranger showed him and Julie gets jealous of Bruce's desire to protect Ava after seeing how close they were as children. 5.5) Show Down Julie goes to Los Vegas to help host a concert featuring Beyonce, Kanye West, Taylor Swift, Bruno Mars, Jay Z, and Katy Perry. Unfortunately, a mysterious figure tries to ruin the show. Meanwhile, Bruce and Ethan decide to go on a road trip together. 5.6) Everyone gets surprised when they learn that Bruce and Julie are engaged which is why Harvey decides to buy Julie an amulet at an auction to congratulate her. Unfortunately, the amulet can alter the emotions of the person who wears it which is why Bruce and Zatanna must save Julie before she explodes. 5.7) Cat Scratch Fever Bruce and Ethan must stop a corrupt Dent Corp executive named Avery Gideon (Ben Mendelsohn) from releasing a viral plague designed by Professor Milo into Gotham by way of its stray cat population. Things get worse when Selina becomes infected with the virus while looking for her missing cat. Harvey takes a look into this and realizes that his father William Dent was the one who ordered Gideon to do this. 5.8) Harvey decides to stop people like his father and decides to run for district attorney. Unfortunately, a student group from Gotham University called 'Students For Harvey Dent' tries to do whatever it takes to get Harvey elected which is why they target an old friend of Thomas Wayne whose running against Harvey. Meanwhile, William is taken hostage by a crazy woman. 5.10) Harvey makes a deal with Sonny Armacost to eliminate the criminal underworld. However, things don't go so well when the Red Fists manage to locate Salvatore Maroni, their long lost leader. Meanwhile, Julie's past comes back to haunt her since William knows how Julie was the one who arranged for him to be kidnapped. 5.11) Betrayal During one of the debates, Harvey notices that his rival Delbert Billings (Steve Webber) tries to play dirty and makes a deal with a strange man working for Armacost known as Victor Zassz to stage a fake kidnapping. Unfortunately, Zassz betrays Harvey by taking control of the situation. Meanwhile, Julie steals one million dollars from Bruce to purchase equipment to spy on him. 5.12) Eyewitnesses Harvey takes Bruce for a night out of the town until he gets arrested by Lieutenant James Gordon for shooting the deputy mayor. District Attorney Delbert Billings wants Harvey to be in prision for life because of this until Bruce and Ethan discover something odd about him. 5.13) Games Ethan feels proud when his favourite mystery novel writer (Rowan Atkinson) invites him to one of his murder mystery parties. Things get worse when Ethan's favourite writer gets murdered leaving it up to Bruce, Gordon, Ethan, Armacost, and Mayor Grange to find the culrpit in order to get out of the mansion they're trapped in. 5.14) Harvey, whose now a district attorney, decides to betray Armacost by arranging for a witness to testify against him. However, Armacost hires an assassin known as Curare to deal with the witness as well as Harvey while in police custody. 5.15) Bruce and Julie's wedding day is 24 hours away, however Lieutenant Gordon is in danger when Julie hires an ex-soldier named Patrick Brock to kill him since Julie fears that Gordon knows about how she arranged for William to be kidnapped. Julie also ends up going through a mental breakdown and tries to murder Ava since Julie feels that she and Bruce are getting close together every day. 5.16) Bruce feels heart broken to discover that Julie all this time wanted to marry him because of his money which is why he leaves Gotham for North Korea while struggling with what his life is without Julie. Bruce goes to stay with Kirigi at the mountain side. However, a team of villains arrive to steal it's heart which is why the Atom, White Canary, Dr. Stein, Hawk Girl, Captain Cold, and Heat Wave show up to stop them since Bruce and Dead Man wants their help after his master. 5.17) Ring Toss A green lantern ring falls into the hands of a young Tibetan monk named Kai Ro who was with Bruce at Nanda Parbat. Bruce tries to help Kai Ro when he's being targeted by a former green lantern named Sinestro (Mark Strong), who's in possession of the yellow ring. 5.18) A Shock To Your System Back home to Gotham, Bruce still tries to think what could have happened if he and Julie were married, Ethan tries to reason with him to forget about Julie and move on, Bruce tries to help a meta human named Virgil Hawkins (Jaden Smith) arrives in Gotham City and gets pressured into joining a gang led by Fish Mooney (Jade Smith), an under boss for Carmine Falcone (John Doman) who was thought to have died. 5.19) Law & Disorder Jerome Valeska is released from Arkham Asylum by Dr. Wheeler, who claims that boy is now cured from his insanity. If what Dr. Wheeler says is true, then how come criminals are getting caught, then disappearing? Bruce, Gordon, and Ethan look into this and discover that Jerome is behind all this while playing policeman. Harvey meanwhile gets outraged when he discovers William is released from prison. 5.20) Undercover Bruce discovers that criminals are still getting caught and then disappearing despite the fact that Jerome is back in Arkham. Trying to seek help from Lieutenant Gordon, Bruce notices more and more are dying which becomes a problem since someone is taking the law into their own hands. Bruce makes a risky move and goes undercover as a deranged lunatic so he can end up in Arkham Asylum to understand what's going on since he feels that Dr. Wheeler is connected to all of this. 5.21) The Last Resort Worrying for Bruce's safety, Harvey and Ethan do what they can to find out what happened to him. Bruce is actually trapped and exploited by Dr. Wheeler's motives. Ava meanwhile ponders what she'll do in her future and William discovers a problem regarding his health. Notes * Sonny Armacost is the main villain from episodes 10-15 where he's a crime lord working with Harvey Dent to get rid of all the criminals in Gotham City. Harvey has been using Dent Corp resources to make Armacost's illegitimate businesses legitimate. Dr. Wheeler is the main villain from episodes 19-21 where's the insane head of Arkham Asylum who's obsessed with understanding how the criminal minds works which was why he's exploiting all the inmates. * It will be revealed in Law and Disorder, that Thomas Wayne Jr. is actually a pretender and William Dent reveals to Bruce that his real half-brother died in childbirth which was why he hired Kyodoi Ken to investigate Thomas Wayne Jr. * It was revealed during a flash back in A Shock To Your System, Carmine Falcone (John Doman) left Gotham a long time ago since he felt the city no longer needed a criminal like him and now needs law and order which is told Gordon. * Lieutenant Susan Chiles reappears only in episode 15 where she saves Ava when Julie goes through a mental breakdown. Susan is no longer a lieutenant due to her being forced to resign by Commissioner Loeb for having Armacost murder the corrupt Officer Jordan Rich. Susan is just a guest present at Bruce and Julie's wedding. * The Batverse characters that appear this season are Humpty Dumpty, Spellblinder, Dead Man, and Sal Maroni. The Non Batverse characters that appear are Atom, White Canary, Dr. Stein, Hawk Girl, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Sinestro, and Kai Ro. * Avery Gideon is the How I Became Batman version of Roland Daggett since he's a high ranked business leader whose plot was to release all the infected stray cats and dogs into Gotham City. The only difference between Daggett and Gideon is that Gideon works for Harvey's father William Dent, who masterminded the plot to make Dent Corp obtain more money.